Fabian Fox Havoc!/Cameos
Like Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Jeremy Jaguar, the film Fabian Fox Havoc! will have cameo characters from various Latin American animated series, films, shorts, comic strips and commercials. Cameo appearences Pudú Producciones *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' - See List of Matias Pudu and Friends characters *''Cool Rhythms'' - Prototype Matias Pudu characters, Cowboys, Red-Haired Lady, Bandit, Bad Guys, Bartender, Deputy, Cowgirl, Indian Tribe Leader, Townspeople, Horses, Chickens, Pigs, Elves, Baby Angels, Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman, Gingerbread Men, Animal Citizens, Tree, Toys, Stockings, Bells, Candles, Nutcracker Soldier, Giant Candy Canes, Gingerbread Houses, Angels, Snowmen, Reindeers, The Abominable Yeti, Dinosaurs, Otto, Electric Guitar, Microphone Girl, Saxophone, Drums, Count Piano, Speakers, Instrument People, Casette People, Radio People, Drumsticks, Ghosts, Busts, Crows, The Explorer Family, Parrots, Toucans, Tigers, Monkeys, Panthers, Singing Plants, Flamingoes, Elephants, The Jungle's Native People, Sloths, Jungle Boat, Nick Pirate, Sophia de la Rosa, Captain Greenbeard, Lex Buccan, Mortis Pegleg, Sly the Cook, Skeleton Pirates, Ghostly Treasure Chests, Kraken, Shark Men, Pincherina the Crab-Legged Woman, X-U-D, Megabot, Tiny the Blue Eyes, Helmetron, Tin Head, Cubby, Robot Citizens, Drones, Robo-Soldiers, Astro, Musicbots, Monkeybots, Hover Cars, Houndbots, Police Robots, Signal Robots, Roballs, Driller, Cardboard Robot, The Metalic Colossus, The Director, Camera, Oscars, Singing Palmtrees, Limousines, Camera Men, Rabbit Child, Fox Bully, Eagle Bully, Rabbits, Owls, Squirrels, Porcupines, Raccoons, Foxes, Deers, Hummingbirds, Bluebirds, Cleopatra, Pharaohs, Mummies, Sphinx, Camels, Dolly, Sergeant, Toy Dinosaur, Rubber Ducks, Teddy Bears, Bathing Toys, Food, Bake-and-Baking Oven, Wind-Up Animals, Toy Cars, Toy Trains, Minifigures, Toy Robots, Plushies, Vegetable Plushes, Scooters, Toy Babies, Furbies, Consoles, Miniature Pets, Figures, Balls, Arctic Animals, Skeleton Mariachis, Skeleton Luchadores, Skeletons, Piñatas, Alebrijes, Living Guitars, Chili Peppers, Aztec Sun, Lemons, Cacti, Maracas, Tacos, Frida Kahlo, Pedro Infante, Jorge Negrete, Agustín Lara, Cantinflas, El Santo, Zapata, Chinese Dragons, Dynamite Heads, Yin-Yang Master, Chinese New Year Dancers, Firebreather, Dragons, Year of the Dog, Year of the Pig, Year of the Rat, Year of the Ox, Year of the Tiger, Year of the Rabbit, Year of the Dragon, Year of the Snake, Year of the Horse, Year of the Sheep, Year of the Monkey, Year of the Rooster *''Comical Novels'' - Sadistic Crow, Laughter Worm, Showman, Forest Animals, Radio, Television, Video Game Joystick, Blender, Cheetah, Sloth, Fairy Butterfly, Wizard Frog, Farmer, Bees, Soda Can, Juice Glass, Toucans, Spider, Monkey, Gamer Frog, Busy Frogs, Little Raccoon, Computer, Mouse, Romeo, Juliet, Mexican Prospector, Flowers, Smog Monster, Medieval Police Officers, Criminal Knight, Little Pico, Little Pico's Family, Bat, Boy, Baseball Dawg, Turkey, Lizard, Houses of the Future, 8-Bit Child, 8-Bit Parents, Polar Bear, Mice, Chef, Living Bread, Dim-Witted Horse, Japanese Mice, Family Spirits, Cupid, Pegasus, Cyclops, Dutch Girls, Elephant, Carousel, Bird Musicians, The Playful Cubs, Snowmen, Snowflakes, Leonardo Da Vinci, Brazilian Reptiles, Tom Thumb, Thumbelina, Witches, Cats, Ogres, King Arthur, Sense, Think, Unicorns, Foxes, Old McDonald, New York Citizens, Bouncing Rabbit, Scaredy Deer, Ten Mightiest Robots, Pinball Panther, Rolling Hedgehog, Crazy Inventor, Sing-Along Kid, The Blacksmith Lion, Cow, Texans, Squids, Fish, Crocodile, Captain Space, Robo-Pal, Ernie, Count Vladula, Hillbilly Crow, Pirates, Cowboy Students, Cowgirl Cheerleaders, Space Dogs, The Animal Freshman, Audrey, Audrey's Emotions, Hawaiian Rabbits, Trolls, Space Roller Coaster, Muskrats, Toys, Funny Bunny and Fang Cat, Johnny, Ferret, Canary, Peckbeard the Pirate Parrot, Selena, Magica, Grumpy Monkey, Crazy Hippo, Viking Bears, Ragdoll, Handsome, Evil, Mushroom Townspeople, Inventor Duck, Robot Goat, Chinese Treasure Hunter, Snails *''Toon-A-Majigs'' - See List of Matias Pudu and Friends characters *''Fantasy Town Adventures'' - Prince Pegasus, Princess Meryl Mermaid, Ben Elf, Ellie Face Paint, King Dragon, Slick the Frog, Wizwuz the Wizard, Mr. Griffin, Princess Unicorn, Father Dwarf, Centaur and Minotaur, King Trollus, Spiderlegs, Inky, Smarty the Scarecrow, Sir Deadalot and Morgana *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' - Donnie Surprise, Boss the Donkey, Harry Star, Fiesta Elephant, Candy Vendor, Horner, Hattie Cone, Gill the Glass, Serpentine, Dr. Plastic and The Balloon Gang *''Internet Geeks'' - Digi-Boy, Jack Hack, Nerdy, Chat Woman, Arroba, Click, Defender of the Internet, Dr. Malware and Agent Jay Spy *''The Musician Animals'' - Cock Rooster, Higgins Donkey, Freddy Dog, Jim Cat and The Robbers *''The Mouse Family'' - Marco Mouse, Martha Mouse, the Mouse siblings, Maurice "Grandpa" Mouse, Plum, Brock the Alien Kangaroo, Sidney and Tony Cat, Enton Dog, Mr. Grizzly, Mrs. Tiana Crocodile, Elizabeth Fox, Bloopy Rabbit, Vincent Labrador, Simon Squirrel, Victor Jaguar, T.J. the Driver Iguana, Officer Roland Rooster, Denton Rat, Ashton Cranestore, Dr. Hermes Hedgehog, Terence the Backyard Rhino, Frederick Bear, Mayor Quinton E. Duck, Seimour and Sally Squirrel *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures'' - Birdie, Chicky, Pigeon Jr., Swanson, Cock-O-Roo, Cluckette, Billy the Spoonbill, Pinky Joe, Mrs. Duck, Walter Woodpecker, Hammy Hummingbird, Bob Parrot, Madame Ostrich, Starling, The Pelican Mailman, Professor Owl, Tock-Tock, Feline Baron and Shooty *''Cyber Family'' - Julius Cyber, Martha Cyber, Victor Cyber, Ellie Cyber, Orbit, Maid-Bot, Mr. Galacto, Mr. Mechanical, J.A.C. the Computer and Roderick Blastoff *''The Soccer Legends'' - Charles Aránguiz, Jean Beausejour, Claudio Bravo, Carlos Carmona, Marcelo Díaz, Matías Fernández, Mauricio Isla, Gonzalo Jara, Gary Medel, Eugenio Mena, Alexis Sánchez, Jorge Valdivia, Eduardo Vargas and Arturo Vidal *''Acornsville'' - Fritz, Bella, Jay, Marlene, Lila, Grunt, The Cute Thing, Rick, Fran, Gilda, Toots, Mrs. Vendor, Lex, Clementine, Laugh, Christopher, Will, Pips, Mr. and Mrs. Amphibian, Aunt Elen, The Power Rodent and Happy Chef. *''Japanese Invasion'' - Sakura, Dragon, Sushi, Kimono, Paper Lantern, Geisha, The Legendary Kaiju, Neko, The Koi Twins, Origami, Ninja, Katana, Bonsai, Kanji and Dark Sumo *''Leo Cortez: Alien Attacker'' - Leo Cortez, Horace the Drone, Jill Juarez, Grunt McPuncher, Commander Johnatan Dashfield, Lord Terry E. Alien, Francis the Evil Martian, Queen Insectoid, Jack Gooey, Mechanico and Elemental Grunt *''Internet Forces'' - *''Patricia Peach and Friends'' - *''Ting the Little Wizard'' - *''Cottonbunny'' - *''Legendary Chronicles of Nico Knight'' - *''Dancing Chip'' - *''Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl'' - *''8-Bit City'' - *''Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!'' - *''Isaac Newton and the Calculus Squad'' - *''Felipe Cool'' - *''Dinomorphers'' - *''Ninjaws: Robot Ninja'' - *''Hector the Viking'' - *''The Pop Aliens'' - *''Lola's Movie Beach'' - *''Asteroid Hackers'' - *''Teen Spies'' - *''League of Evil Animals'' - *''Booky the Nutcracker Knight'' - *''Kung-Fu Chronicles'' - *''The Chilotes'' - *''Fiestas Patrias High School'' - *''Pancoo'' - *''Space Guardians'' - *''Atlantis: The Ocean Warriors'' - *''Krishna: Huntress Princess'' - *''The Wilds'' - *''Superluchadores: The Melee'' - *''Battle Miners'' - *''Quest of the Ancient Relics'' - *''SilverFalcons'' - *''Chronicles of the Leaf Warrior'' - *''Holiday Academy'' - *''The Nahuel and Red Show'' - *''Life in the Sky'' - *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' - *''The World of the Dragons'' - *''Super Hawk'' - *''Goby: Pet-Ventures'' - *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' - *''The Wacky Hummingbird'' - *''Chile and Argentina: Best Friends Forever'' - *''Galactic Polar Rangers'' - *''The Calaveras'' - *''Pretty Penguin and Friends'' - *''The Gail D. Rom and the Virus Show'' - *''The Evil Sisters'' - *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' - *''Zeno Clash: The Chronicles of Ghat'' - *''Agent Fernanda and Morphing-Bot'' - *''Donato'' - *''Galactic Alien Force'' - *''Norberta the Little Dog'' - *''Secret Deers'' - *''The Walter and Tracy Show'' - *''Pudu Producciones' Galactic Hour'' - *''Kid Racecar'' - *''Captain Jasper and Pierre's Wacky Comedy Hour'' - *''Susie Woodenhat'' - *''Super Kid and Power Dog'' - *''Zanytology'' - *''Robot Police: Armor and Forces'' - *''Teen Hero League Now!'' - *''Pedro the Little Squirrel'' - *''The Spy Squirrels'' - *''Magic Warriors'' - *''The Metalic Shapeshifting Beasts'' - *''Go-Kart Hound'' - *''The Adventures of Princess Mouse'' - *''Alienmorph'' - Zumbastico Studios *''Block!'' - Jimi, the Varinikovs, JJ Padilla, Mala, Grandpa Ñeñe and Remote Baby *''Experimento Wayapolis'' - Guido, Gutierrez, Gomero, Garrotera, Gunter, Jun-Hi, Sim-C, Urban Bug, Potti the Astronaut in Love and Manito de Hacha *''Zumbastico Fantastico'' - Atarantis, Vertigo, Astigmato, General Cochijiunti, Juicio the Cat, Telonio, Melodia, Oño, Lula, Melonio, Edgar, the Esmo and the Grin *''Puerto Papel'' - Matilde, Carlos, Captain Curlybeard, Chief Astudillo, Mortimer, Ferni, Boldo and Trepucio Ferguson *''El Ogro y el Pollo'' - Ogre and Chicken *''Martian Soap 2111'' - Aurora, Ann, Coach and Tom *''Achu'' - Humbert the Mouse, Estambul, Macaquinho Amarelo, Adrian the Hiccup Hippopotamus, Gusi, Fracolina Chicken, Ghosts, The Movely Dwarf, Samuel the Fish, Martin the Kingfisher and Santa Claus *''Los Papelnautas'' - Tigu, Uni and Robota *''Bajo la Luna'' - The Poor Man *''Tikitiklip'' - Cubo Negro *''Diego y Glot'' - Diego Plá, Glot, Ismael Droguett, Danilo Paniagua, Violeta Ochoa, Armando, Esmirna Pérez, Lalo and Granny Margarita *''Choripan'' - Choripan *''Patagonia, Los Hombres del Confín'' - Citizens of the Patagonia *''Glu Glú'' - Cangrejorge, Cacarlitos, Merlula, Rana da Mar, Maria Pearl, Popotito, Electra, Longrio, Pezumo and Pirate Urchins Bernardita Ojeda *''Hostal Morrison'' - Celeste, Timothy, Abraham, Farrah, Sophie, Thing and Boris Acavedo *''Clarita'' - Clarita *''Chanchiperri'' - Piggy Doggy, Dog-Chan, Avelinda, Piggy Doggy's Mom and the Mayor of Goodness *''Petit'' - Petit, Tadeo and Grandpa Paco *''Canal 72'' - Octavio and Milenia *''Helados'' - Fra-francisco, Doko, Berta and Elias *''Clarita'' - Clarita *''Matilde y Martin'' - Matilde and Martin *''Chilian Geografic'' - Harry Michaels Moreno, Danilo the Pudu, Lucho the Puma, Toti the Opossum, The Mice Trio, Otomo the Gorilla, Pampita the Vicuña, Quena the Chinchilla, Lola the Flamingo, Facundo the Condor, Hans the Penguin, Marcial the Huemul, The Tricachue Parrots and Reinaldo the Hummingbird Editorial Zigzag *''Papelucho'' - *''Humberto'' - *''Nicolas de las Pintas'' - *''Ratita Marita'' - *''Zap'' - *''El Payaso Bombero'' - *''La Bruja Aguja y Más Historias'' - *''La Escapada de Ema'' - *''Polita'' - *''El Crimen de la Calle Bambi'' - *''Mac, el Microbio Desconocido'' - *''El Oro de la Corona'' - *''Humo de los Trenes'' - *''Kid Pantera'' - *''Perro y Gato'' - *''Senefrú, Princesa Egipcia'' - La Nave Producciones *''La Plaza Imaginaria'' - Salvador, Mila, Tomas, Clara and Mr. Casimiro *''Familia 3R'' - Raul, Rebeca, Romina and Rodrigo *''El Conde Calcula'' - Count Calcula, Esteban and Luz *''El Mundo de Nahuel y Lily'' - Nahuel and Lily *''Camaleón'' - Chameleon Marko Torres *''Quiromon'' - Chiromon, Octo, Apple Kid, Bunny, Reporter Toad, Spiky, Pig, President State Puppet, Master Tongo, Graffo, Ducktomic, King Bong, Securitron 3000, Jerry Metal, Snake, Dogzilla, Metano, Mr. Pickle and Various Carrousel City Citizens *''Super Ninja Kururo'' - Kururo *''Yonky el Zombi'' - Yonky *''Mutant Boyz'' - *''Hermanos Rata Show'' - Shato, Jote and Rat *''El Profesor Fusión'' - Professor Fusion *''El Juato'' - Old Man and the Dogs *''La Guerra no es Broma'' - Soldiers, Reporter and Camera Man *''Waldo el Dibujante de Comics'' - Waldo the Comic Cartoonist Punkrobot *''Flipos'' - Des, Lili, Guagua and Ponk *''Historia de un Oso'' - Dad Bear, Mom Bear, Son Bear, Jiraffes and Ringmasters *''Muelin y Perlita'' - Muelin, Perlita, Fang, Mr. Judgement, Otter Tooth, Abominable Snow Tooth, Baba, Moby Tooth and Cannibals *''Los Gonzales'' - Carlos, Ana, Antonia, Gonzalo and Mr. T *''Invasión VOD'' - Aliens Canal 13 Atiempo *''La Tortuga Taruga'' - Taruga the Turtle, Chiao the Ladybug and Andes the Snail *''Mi Perrito Chocolo'' - Chocolo the Dog *''Uno Dos Tres ¡A jugar!'' - Pancho, Cocoro, Renato and Lila *''Perdidos en la Tierra'' - Paf, Plum and Baby *''Juguemos en el Campo'' - Josefina the Chicken *''La Cueva de Emiliodón'' - Emiliodón *''El Ojo del Gato'' - Francisco, Olimpia, Father Marraqueta, Sebastian, Eel, 7 Hands and Tadpole, Francis Drake's Ghost and Pig Man *''Misión Roflo'' - Roflo Vivienne Barry *''Tata Colores'' - Grandfather Colors *''La Salsa'' - Maximiliano Roberto and Perla *''Ene Tene Tu'' - Donkey, Dr. Coypus, Mommy Donkey, Boy, Milk Cows, Green Bird, Black Bird, Blue Birds, White Bird, Carlota, Puss in Boots, Black Kittens, Girl, The Teacher, Students, Doll, Kings, Prince, Princesses, Dog Owner, Frogs, Couple of Crocodiles, Lady, Noah, Alicia, Alicia's Parents and White Horse *''Cantamonitos'' - La Red *''Homeless'' - Quesillo, Jackie, Raúl and Germán Pudú Comics *''Paulina and Her Friends'' - Paulina, Freddy, Jeremy, Fiona *''Wonder League'' - *''The Vermin Teenage Warriors'' - *''Lizzie and the Poodles'' - *''Rojar's Viking Stories'' - *''Lucky Cat and Brick Mouse'' - *''Anacletus the Motorcycle Man'' - *''Heist City'' - *''Whitehead'' - *''Bagboy and Baggirl'' *''Super Bear and Hyper Rabbit'' - *''Teen Hero League'' - *''Z.E.R.O.: League of Villains'' - *''Clovis McMouse: A Mouse in the Human World'' - *''White Tiger vs. Black Panther'' - *''Jose the Vigilante'' - *''The Magical Lion Family'' - Novasur *''Cleo Aventuras'' - Cleo *''Nanoaventuras'' - Mirko, Rocio and Seba *''Las Aventuras de Ruka'' - Ruka *''Omm Moo, Yoga para Niños'' - Flora, Willy, Pati, Ani, Pepe and the Guru Cat *''Súper Safari'' - Slender-Billed Parakeet, Magellanic Woodpecker, Giant Hummingbird, Southern River Otter, Chilean Frog, Monito del Monte, Armadillo, Humboldt Penguin, Condor, Puma, Flamingo, Darwin's Fox and Huemul *''It's my Turn'' - Teacher Campos, Angelica, Sofia, Jose and Tom *''Capicúa'' - Manuela and Victor *''Cuéntame un Cuento'' - Rolo, Ankatu, Pancha, Jose and Trini *''Cantando Aprendo a Hablar'' - The Singing Toddlers, Princes, Princesses, Blue-Haired Reporter, Fan, Big and Small Cars, Mommy Rabbit, Barrigón, Caulimón the Wolf, Snail, Iri the Clown, Dolphin, The Elf, Lovely Kitten, The Little Ants, Clothing, Sea Creatures, Fairies, Fruits and Vegetables, Explorers, Grandfather on Phone, British Guard, Huasos, Farmer Girl, Robots, Big Ogre, Strawberry, Chefs, Orfelina the Ant, Snowman, Native Americans, Zebra, The Prankster Witch, Socks, Cookies, Balloons, Keys, Windows, Tables, Books, Marbles, Dolls, Balls, Candles, Ping-Pong Paddles, Shoes, Bowler Hats, Mice and Cheese, The Garbage Collector, King, The Train and Chicks *''En la Punta de la Lengua'' - Manuel, Jacinta, Pascual, Grandpa Eustace and Aurelio the Mouse *''Consuma Bien, Viva Mejor'' - White People *''Historias de Libros'' - Book People *''Gatódo'' - Gatodo *''Bartolo'' - Bartolo UCV Televisión *''Pancho Merluza'' - Pancho Merluza Carlos Trupp *''15 Mil Dibujos'' - Copuchita Condor, Manihuel Puma, Ño Benhaiga and Clarita Various Commercials *Chilectra - Chispita *ACHS - Forestin *Falabella - Eddu and his Dog *Colun - Mimun *Teletón - Teletin *BCI - Yellow, Blue, Red and Green *Ambrosoli - Ambrosoli Bear *Odontine - The Bunnies *Agrosuper - The Chicken Huaso *Jumbo - Jumbito the Elephant *Bilz y Pap - Bily and Maik *Quix - Pots, Cutting Board, Spoons, Dishes, Tupper, Wok, Mixer, Forks, Mr. Glass, Mrs. Teapot, Bowls, Pot Child, Bowl Child, Glass Child, Teacup Child, Baby Bottle, Spatula, Teapots, The Sponge and Jars *Kidzania - Urbano, Vita, Bache, Beebop and Chika *Rinso - The Bubble Man *Cencosud - Magic Elves and Sweet Dreams Mice *Cif - The Princess *Costa - Maxi Chips, Frac, Lemon, Coconut, Vino, Tuareg, Nik, Champaña, Donuts, Gran Cereal, Soda, Deli Cookies, Butter, Chips Choc, Chocolate, Din Don, Waffer, Obsesion, Gretel and Crackelet *CasaIdeas - Clouds, Stars, Pink Bird, Blue Chameleon, Dragonflies, T-Rex Fossil, Bees, Frogs, Bunnies, Toucans, Sloths, Chickens, Raccoons, Foxes, Whales, Turtles, Animal Kids, Rubber Floor, Dachshund Plushes, Cushions, Skunks, Dogs, Hedgehogs, Hearts, Race Cars, Dolls, Woodpeckers, Trees, Bears, Squirrels, Animal Rugs, Skeletons, Zombies, Wind-Up Dinosaurs, Volcano, Solar Cars, Aliens, Planes, Tango Dancers, Lions, Lemurs, Mermaids, Fairies, Kitchen Utensils, Cleaning Tools, Fridge, Pots, Pirate Ships, Fire Trucks, Police Cars, Trains, Dump Trucks, Excavators, Instruments, Teacups, Teapot, Wooden People, Houses, Mechanic Roller Coasters, Shacks, Pizzeria, Pet Clinic, Castles, Lanterns, Swimming Pool, Ferris Wheel, Rainbow, Alarm System Device, Microscopes and Darts *Kapo Juice - Willy, Mick, Zico, Jay and Eugenio *Bellsouth - Llama *CTC Mundo - The Panda Twins *Confort Kids - Penguin, Crab, Frog, Rabbit, Duck, Bird, Bumblebee and Bird *Pomarola - Tomatoes *Monticello Casino - Monticello Jester *La Polar - Reindeer *AutoPlaza - The Robot Family *LATAM Airlines - Fingers *Soprole - Requetepatitas, Red-Haired Doll, Petit, Uno, The Skeleton Gang and Sensei *Claro - Emojis, The Minutes Couple, The Megas Couple, Whatsapp, Snapchat Ghost, Facebook, Poke Juego, Twitter Bird and Claro Musica *Super Cerdo - Piggy Chef *Virutex - Super Mago Pads *Andrés Bello Televisión - Orange People *Marinela - The Penguins, Rayita and Little Goose *Nestlé - Heart, Pico, Pierre, The Genie, the Train and the Laminators *NoPiox - Lice Marmota Studio *''Fin Punch'' - *''Nadki Magico'' - *''Hit Hard, Hara!'' - Iguana Films Zumbastico Feature Animation *''Little Chilean Adventurer'' - Susanne Cat, Tylor Dog, Knuckles Fox, Wolf D. Howler, Zapper, Father Cat, Mother Cat, Gabriel Cat, Miriam, Mayor Ned, Dina, Tanya Collie, Shreiff Kenny Cougar, Benson Coyote and Miranda Fox *''Pebbles and Morty'' - Pebbles, Morty, Lilith, King Lionard, Chef Tigerpaw, Dimwit, Victor,Loretta, Fatso, King Mouse, Spot, Charlene and Flora and Silver Fox *''Carlo Collodi's Pinocchio'' - Pinocchio, Gepetto, The Talking Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Fibble J. Fox, Mangiafuoco, Candlewick, The Coachman and The Whale *''The Prince of the Otters'' - Kingsley, Rodney, Fatso, Lucius, George, Susan, Vixey, Uncle Red, Daxter, Jerry, Wex, Millie and Jack *''Monkey King: Journey to the West'' - *''A Racecar in the Village'' - *''Life in the Eighties'' - *''Olympus'' - *''Zoo Away!'' - *''Invertebrates'' - *''Body Workers'' - *''Mythical Symphony: A Matias Pudu Movie'' - Merpeople, Sea Creatures, King of the Merpeople, Horses, Horse Girls, Red Eagles, Owls, Pecking Birds, Parrots, The Grand Bird, Crows, Festival Bird, Fluffy Bird, Penguins, Granny Duck, Pink Birds, Chickens, Rooster, Squares, Things, Clouds, Gnome Mice, Reckless Kid and Rainbow Sprites *''Alamendra: Princess Quest'' - *''Space Quest'' - *''Wangoes'' - *''Tokyo Cats'' - Ángel Anima Ltda. *''Pulentos'' - Benzo, Nea, Barry, Walala, Ramón, Jorge, Tom York, Captain Zamora and Mercedes *BLH Safety Solutions - Technician *Caja Los Andes - The Fox Estudio Pintamonos *''No Escape'' - The Assassin *''Si, Puedo...'' - Chess Player *''LollyPop Man'' - LollyPop Man *''Open Door'' - Knight Merken Studios *''Villa Clo'' - *''Las Enmarcadas Aventuras de Trifulco y Amadora'' - Other *''Here's the Plan'' - Kat and Doug *''Renata'' - Renata, Piti, Matías, Margarita, Maura, Caty and Naty *'Pepo/''Condorito' - Condorito, Coné, Mr. Cuasimodo, Mrs. Tremebunda, Yayita, Yuyito, Mandibula, Matías, Washington, Pepe Cortisona, Mr. Chuma, Ungenio Gónzales, Genito, Garganta de Lata, Chacalito, Che Copete, Maximo Tacaño, Padre Venancio, Garganta de Lata's Wife, Ungenio's Wife, Huevoduro, Cabellos de Ángel, Chuleta, Comegato, Fonola, Titicaco, Tomate, Mr. Jacoibo, St. Guchito, Miss Petita, Sucio Polo, Juan Sablazo, Zapata, Mrs. Irma Solterina, Fermín, Cortadito, Señor Corales, San Pedro, Huevito, Pepito Cortisonita, Chacalín, Gargantita, Maxito, Chico Pezoa, Mozo, Honolable Maestlo, Filodendro, El Usía, Panky, Guata, Cievo Bellavista, Don Guiseppe, Cu Chu Fli, Quiero Irme, Victor, Quesillo, Flojo, Emperor Molosco, Various Citizens of Pelotillehue, The Sleepwalkers, The Crocodiles in Windows, The Robbers and The Mailboxes with Eyes *Pepe Antartico'' - Pepe Antartico *''Don Floridor y Anacleto'' - Mr. Floridor and Anacleto *''Rokunga'' - Rokunga *''Elal y los Animales'' - Elal *''Darwin, un Viaje al Fin del Mundo'' - Charles Darwin *''Barrabases'' - Sam, Ciruela, Roque, Mono, Pelusa, Guatón, Chico, Bototo, Pirulete, Torito, Pelao, Palmatoria, Patas de Palillo, Muñeco, Tanquecito, Loco, Cara de Auto, Pelucón, Cutufo and Orejorio *''El Brujo'' - Román Farias, Pezoa Veliz, Amelia, Alonso, Ricardo and El Curioso *''El Enano Maldito'' - The Cursed Dwarf *''Juanelo'' - Juanelo *''Siento y Miento'' - Alfredo, Claudia, Sofia and Antonia *''Yekal el Huemul'' - Yekal the Huemul *''7 Seas Pirates'' - Selkirk *''Abrapalabra'' - Nombron the Magician and Cuentin Rabbit *''The Legend of Zeta and Ozz'' - Zeta and Ozz *''Spaicy'' - Spaicy, Mint, Rex, Lobster, Zag, Faunero, Bob, Beckwell, Missy, Fibell, Natasha, Derek, Varpas, Unigart, Shemek, Quarz, Mallum, Wildgard and Rambold Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and development. Pudú Producciones *''Jolly Jazz Stories'' - *''Galactic Teen Hero'' - *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas'' - Sleepy Chihuahua, Happy Chihuahua, Fun Chihuahua, Lucky Chihuahua, Grumpy Chihuahua, Share Chihuahua, Lucius De Gloom, Sourpuss, Feathers, Boarface and Tiana De Gloom *''The Princess and the Duck'' - *''The Fantastic Stories of Alvaro Ceppi'' - *''Rainforest Journey'' - *''The Squirrels'' - George Squirrel, Margaret Squirrel, Sidney Squirrel and Sarah Squirrel *''Goober and the Mystery Gang'' - *''Pudú Producciones' Princesses'' - *''Butterfly Fairies'' - *''The Life and Times of Arthur Bride'' - *''Mr. Clay and Lucky Horse'' - *''The Journeys of the Living Computer'' - *''Vincent the Dog'' - *''Little Lollypop and Friends'' - *''Power Defenders of the Galaxy'' - *''The Legend of the Six Ninjas'' - *''Canine Legends'' - Sadie Boulevard and Arnold Themo Lobos *''Mampato'' - Mampato, Ogu, Xse, Rosita, Mampato's Parents, Uncle Eusebio, Mong, Tinalin, Kuka, Agu, Guigua, Rena, Bromisnar, Smith and Wilson, Marama, Wamba, Tato and Kolofón *''Alaraco'' - Alaraco *''Máximo Chambónez'' - Máximo Chambónez, Máximo's Grandfather and the Mayor of Piduquén *''Nick Obre'' - Nick Obre *''Ferrilo'' - Ferrilo, Professor Plunke and Juanito *''Cicleto'' - Cicleto Pudu Interactive *''Ryker the Wolf'' - Ryker the Wolf, Ollie the Wolf, Princess Violet, Princess Julie, Little Muskrat, Goofy Dragon, Stella Parrot, Capster, Veronica the Poodle, Muskrette, Explorer Muskrat, Gramps Muskrat, Susanne the Canary, Chow Chow, Congo Lion, Lyker the Wolf, Lykollie the Wolf, Chow Chow Jr., Puncher the Gorilla, Mad Experiment the Mouse, Wizzardo the Owl, The King of the Ghost, Shermy Shark *''Nisho'' - Blastrabbit, Nisho Trainer, Professor Blake Jonas, Fiona *''Quickdash the Fast Mouse'' - Quickdash the Mouse, Bobby the Two-Tailed Wolf, Wrecker the Rhino, Nina Mouse, Wireless the Bear, Boom the Monkey, Jason the Fox, Murray the Butterfly, Bill the Cougar, Tiana the Rhino, Mimi the Lamb, Snowy, Jayna the Fox, Dr. Verminman, Cliff and Tuff, Laura the Cyborg Cat, Master Giga, The Time-Trialer *''Pops of the Stars'' - Pops, King Cat, Mysterio Warrior, Arlene, Dragom Brains, Blob, Prince Cottontail, Marlena, Sophia and Jake, Squidark, Tex the Space Jester. Countess of the Colors, Yarn Ram, Puncher the Beetle, Royal Guard Weasel, General Crow, Zany the Buffalo, The Fighting Mantis, Chef Piggybank, Mr. Poopy Ice, The Storm Empress, Yoyo and Lulu, Jeffy the Boxing Kangaroo, Guardian of the Woodlands *''The Triple-Force Chronicles'' - *''Mechanical Duo'' - *''Togger-Coco'' - *''Deers vs. Weasels'' - *''Gandy Bananas and Matty Monkey'' - *''Madfeathers'' - *''Dinokid'' - *''Lylie the Genie'' - *''Diggy the Mole'' - *''Brave Raptor and Light Firefly'' *''Super Ball Bears'' *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Learning Adventure'' - Jacob Pudu, Terry the Magician *''Officer Shepherd'' - *''Jeffrey the Singer Mouse'' - Zumbastico Feature Animation *''Beauty and the Beast'' - *''Pebbles and Morty'' - Productora Houston *''Los Próceres más Posers'' - Gabriel, Berni and Professor Dimitri *''Oveja Naranja'' - Orange Sheep Other